


【DmC】Face Your Sin

by Lithosy_SHenPro



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (DmC), M/M, Top Vergil (DmC)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithosy_SHenPro/pseuds/Lithosy_SHenPro
Summary: 人类的欲望与嫉妒是会随着时间而膨胀的，即使是拿非利也不会例外——他们也是有感情的物种。





	【DmC】Face Your Sin

人类的欲望与嫉妒是会随着时间而膨胀的，即使是拿非利也不会例外——他们也是有感情的物种。

雨夜，这座城市早就被无情的天气淋了个湿透，雨水尽情地冲刷着街头巷尾角落里的污垢，最后从下水道的地漏里流走不知去向。时值春夏之交的梅雨季，时不时就有一道闪电划过被霓虹灯照亮的夜空，随之而来的就是震耳欲聋的打雷声。不过在这座城市里生活已久的人们早就习惯了这糟糕的天气，大家甚至都懒得去讨论，只是作为茶余饭后的闲聊一带而过。  
然而没人会关心任何一滴雨水的去向，但丁觉得自己便是如此。在这个暴风雨之夜自己只能在家里喝着闷酒，而不是享受来自家人的温馨。即使由于儿时的悲惨经历内心非常害怕雷声，在外面也会强行装作若无其事——除了在家里，或者自己的亲生兄长面前。至少他还能撒个娇，不过他从来没这么干过。  
但现在他只能裹着被子缩在卧室窗前欣赏他妈的城市夜景了。  
不过谁会想到平时打架斗殴总是第一个冲上前的小痞子居然也会害怕打雷呢？在别人眼里能单挑一整个警备队的但丁，现在只能耷拉着脑袋等着哥哥回家，活像一只焦急等待主人归家的宠物狗。  
这也是无可奈何的事情。但丁的兄长——维吉尔，在IT界没有人不知道他的名字。在大学毕业之前就写出了目前为止无人破解的绝对安全加密软件，并且拥有可以黑进任何系统的技术，是当下不可多得的高智商人才。正因如此，但丁才过上了现在衣食无忧的“好日子”。  
但丁对这突如其来的好日子打从心底里感激。要知道在这之前他可是一直住在游乐园的废弃拖车里，只要是有了一点“灰色收入”就会全部拿去夜店打发掉，宿醉之后的转天会在一个自己完全想象不到的地方醒来，也不记得自己身边到底睡过的是男是女，一个还是好几个。这种浑浑噩噩的生活持续了近一年之久，直到维吉尔把这个可怜虫从他的噩梦中拉了出来。  
突然脱离地痞生活的但丁对此倒并没有什么不适应。唯一的问题就是——这个从孤儿院跑出来的可怜小鬼完全不善于表达自己的情感，至少还没有当面对拯救自己于“水深火热”之中的兄长说过哪怕一个谢字。再加上维吉尔也是个商界宠儿，工作的负担让这位天才不得不缩减自己的休息时间——这使得原本就陌生的兄弟关系更加地疏远了。  
但谁他妈在乎呢？但丁依然还是按着从前的生活方式过，只不过有时会因为想到维吉尔那张冰山脸，就打消了出去浪的念头，乖乖在家打电动——今夜也是如此。  
已经快要深夜了。地上的空酒瓶逐渐堆成了一堆，手柄也被扔在了床头，维吉尔却没有半点要回家的意思。“操，你这个骗子。”但丁随手把手机摔在了地上，未锁屏的手机屏幕上还显示着维吉尔发来的短信——“我今天晚上九点回来”。  
但丁裹紧了被子，把身子蜷缩成一团，两只手摩擦着脚腕。他从未有过这种不安的感觉，也没搞明白自己为什么会对一个几乎从来没有过共同生活记忆的人产生了……奇怪的感情。自从见到维吉尔的第一面开始，但丁就觉得自己的一切仿佛都被面前这个男人看穿了——这使但丁浑身发烫的视线从深邃的眼窝发出来，穿过了维吉尔的黑框眼镜，穿过了几乎要凝固的空气，火辣辣地灼烧着但丁的身上的每一寸肌肤，最后这地狱烈火一般的视线止步在了但丁胸前血红色的项坠上。“妈的，我确定我可是穿了衣服的。”但丁想。  
从那以后但丁就搬过来和维吉尔住在了一起。这是但丁在记忆中唯一一次有安全感的时光，奇怪的感情也由此开始发酵了——自己开始变得看不到维吉尔的脸就会感到一种难以名状的焦虑和不安。是缺乏安全感？还是其他别的什么？他自己也不知道。不过为了不使这“摇摇欲坠”的兄弟关系进一步恶化，但丁就算是打死也不会告诉维吉尔，自己用偷拍他的照片自慰过。  
暴雨还在无情地拍打着但丁面前的落地窗玻璃，突然一声闷雷把他拉回了现实。“操他妈的鬼天气！！！”但丁对窗外的天空竖了个中指，但暴风雨给了他一个白眼，又接了一道闪电。  
于是但丁身上的被子裹得更紧了。  
“干，现在可他妈不是想这种事的时候。”但丁晃了晃脑袋，想让自己更清醒一些，但似乎没什么用——他喝了太多的酒了。  
但丁刚要起身去拿一些冰啤酒，一阵突如其来的眩晕使他双腿发软，一屁股又瘫回了维吉尔的大床上——没错，这里是维吉尔的卧室。但丁会趁维吉尔不在的时候偷偷趴在他的双人床上，把脸埋进枕头里。不知道为什么，但丁总觉得维吉尔的双人床比他自己的单人床要舒服得多。  
在无尽的焦虑与不安之后，但丁听到了他最想听到的——钥匙在门锁里转动的声音。这清脆响声就如同救赎一般，但丁心中的一块磐石终于落了地。之后，维吉尔——那个梳着精致发型的银发男子如应出现在了门口。  
外面的暴风雨根本没有停的意思，从维吉尔的身上也能看得出——即使这个衣着得体的男人撑着一把伞，雨水也淋湿了他那件穿了很久的格子衫，卷起的袖口和裤脚也被打湿了，皮鞋上也全都是泥点，看上去有些狼狈。  
这一切当然被但丁尽收眼底。但当他看到因为被雨水淋湿而紧贴在维吉尔身上的格子衫的时候，下半身突然起了反应——一股燥热的气流在但丁的身体里乱窜。这股热流和胃里的酒发生了奇妙的化学反应，最后如洪水般全部堆积在了小腹以下的部分。注意到这一点的但丁立刻冲进卫生间，喘着粗气重重地关上了门。他很庆幸维吉尔没有看到这一幕，不然他可就没法解释裤裆支帐篷的尴尬场面了。  
但丁一边咒骂着自己不合时宜的性冲动一边用凉水冲洗着自己发烫的脸。这对于他来说是个全新的体验，从没有任何一个人会让但丁主动起了如此激烈的生理反应，目前为止维吉尔是第一个。  
整理好自己的但丁从卫生间出来，就像什么也没发生过一样。此时维吉尔也换好了家居服——很普通的黑色衬衫和白色皮带的深蓝色牛仔裤，双手戴着全新的浅蓝色乳胶医用手套。除了维吉尔每天都要更换三次的手套之外，这些衣服看上去已经穿了很久，但能看出来被保存得很好，只不过有些缩水。  
就像平常一样，维吉尔带着笔记本电脑回到了刚刚被但丁弄得“一片狼藉”的卧室。他看着地上散落着的空酒瓶和被弄乱的床，叹出了一口气。接着他推了一下黑框眼镜，抿着有些干涩的嘴唇，眼角的弧度又向下垂了几分。  
自己在意的兄长还在继续着未完成的工作，就像这间房间里只有他一个人存在一样，这让在一旁盯着维吉尔侧脸许久的但丁很是窝火——他又一次觉得自己被无视了。在他眼里维吉尔的脑子里装的都是工作，昨天的工作、今天的工作和明天的工作，完全没把他这个兄弟放在心上。想想自己记忆中从来都是被别人当做垃圾一样看待，但丁深吸了一口气。  
如果是别人，但丁并不会去在意，甚至连关心他们的心思都懒得动一下。可这次是维吉尔，他的兄长，唯一和他有血缘关系的人。虽然这一点但丁不怎么承认，但感情是从来不会撒谎的——确实有什么东西在但丁的内心深处爆裂开来，流出刺眼的暗红色粘稠液体，只留下了禁忌的果实。现在从这果实中生出的野兽，正在疯狂地啃食着但丁的理智。就在仅剩的最后一点理智被吞噬殆尽后，野兽发出了象征满足的低吼。  
但丁感到眼前一阵眩晕。等他回过神来的时候，维吉尔已经被他两只手揪着衣领顶在墙上了，维吉尔的黑框眼镜也随着这一突如其来的动作摔到了地上。然而但丁怎么也不会想到，接下来发生的事情完全脱离了他自己的预想，至少现在看来是这样的。  
“你为什么骗我？你知道我他妈等了多久吗！”但丁再也忍不住无处发泄的怒火，对着维吉尔大声吼了出来。但对方显然没有被他的虚张声势吓得惊慌失措，自己反倒是被冰冷的视线穿透了瞳孔。  
“……放开我。”维吉尔冷冷地吐出来了这几个字，就像是下了一道不可违逆的命令一般。但丁握住衣领的手松开了几分，但是他那被愤怒与嫉妒冲昏的头脑并不想让他完全松手。  
“现在倒是看着我说话了，你这书呆子。”但丁冷笑了一声，顺势松开了维吉尔的衣领，随后一屁股坐在了身后的床沿上翘起了二郎腿。“嘿，现在该给我讲讲你那条短信是怎么回事了吧，老兄。”  
“我不觉得我有什么好解释的。”维吉尔从地上捡起眼镜，拽出来衣角擦拭着有些裂纹的镜片。“半年了，你还不了解我的工作吗？”  
“哈……你这书呆子竟然也会记得时间，真是少见。”但丁把翘着的二郎腿又换到了另一边，“我他妈才不管你那些狗屁工作，也不懒得听你解释。现在我只有一个问题想问你——”  
但他眼前的银发男子并没有停下擦拭镜片的动作，甚至都没有抬起眼皮来看但丁一眼，那个镜片仿佛要被维吉尔擦到消失才肯罢休似的。  
“嘿，没人告诉过你别人说话的时候要看着对方的脸吗？”  
刚因为见到了维吉尔的脸而暂时熄火的但丁此时又重新燃起了怒火，对方冷淡的态度让他感到非常烦躁。于是他伸出了手，用力地把维吉尔正在擦拭的眼镜重新打掉在地上。是时候给他一个教训了，但丁想。  
“……给我听好了，你这个书呆子，我……”但丁猛地一下站起来，想给他面前这个目中无人的家伙来一个结结实实的耳光。可他似乎忽略了一个问题——就算是拿非利也不可能在如此短的时间内消化掉大量的酒精。于是但丁并没有像想象中的那样帅气地给他亲爱的老哥一个响亮的大嘴巴子然后离开，而是由于酒精的作用导致的头晕让他打了个趔趄，整个人都扑倒在了维吉尔的怀里。  
但丁现在非常后悔自己大量喝酒的傻逼行为，内心里用着自己能想到的所有下流的脏话骂着自己。他现在几乎是整个人趴在维吉尔的身上，两只手还抓着维吉尔的胳膊——两人身体的间隔只差两层布料的厚度，但丁甚至能清楚地感觉到对方裤裆里的凸起物。  
突如其来的亲密肢体接触让但丁又一次感受到了全身的火辣灼烧，尤其是脸上和小腹的位置。他现在想找个什么东西能够让他立刻清醒过来——比如说一听刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰镇啤酒，然而这并不太可能。  
“操……我好像忘了我刚才要跟你说什么了。但是谁他妈在乎呢！我现在只想告诉你——”  
但丁深吸了一口气。趁着深呼吸的时间他迅速地思考了一下自己即将要说出的这句话是什么，以及说出这句话之后造成的后果。是兄弟关系恶化，两人冷战或者几天都见不到对方？还是自己现在立刻离开这幢房子后回归流浪地痞生活？他已经完全不在乎了，现在他只想缓解掉这尴尬的局面，好让自己的老哥不要对自己误解得更深。  
本来但丁盘算着自己给维吉尔道个歉之后就赶紧离开房间回去休息，然而他胃里的酒精可完全不是这么想的——它们就像是会引诱人类和自己做那些邪恶交易的恶魔，让你把自己最真实的一面在不合时宜的场合下完全显露出来，而且你根本无法拒绝。顺便一提这种感觉对于但丁来说就像是专门跑到同性恋酒吧去跳一整夜的脱衣舞。  
“——如果你真的有在乎我的话，我真想让你现在就干了我，就在这里。”  
现在但丁的大脑已经完全脱离了控制——他甚至都没有松开维吉尔的胳膊，反而还贴上了对方的耳朵。对方完全可以感受到他呼出的炙热气息，混合着荷尔蒙的酒香气立刻在房间里蔓延开来，昏暗的灯光下他脸上的表情显得格外地诱人。但丁甚至能感觉到自己在说出刚才那番话时脸上的诡异笑容，不过他管不了这么多了。  
精神紧张导致的心跳加速使但丁无力地把头扎进了维吉尔的颈窝里，等待着对方的回应。他原本以为自己会被维吉尔粗暴地推开，然后被立刻赶出房间——但是他完全想错了。对方并没有马上推开他，反而是张开双臂环住了自己的腰。  
但丁松了一口气，他以为他的兄弟已经原谅了他这过于孩子气的行为。可当维吉尔的手伸进了他的背心后顺着脊椎向下探，手指快要伸进他的臀缝里时，乳胶手套的冰凉触感让他立刻清醒了过来。  
“操，你他妈在干什么！”被触及到了敏感带的但丁突然往后跳了一下，挣脱了维吉尔的双臂。他想立刻离开房间，但却跑错了方向——过度摄入酒精使他迷失了方向感，现在他被双人床、写字台和维吉尔堵在了阳台边上，完美地错失了逃出房间的机会。  
“……有趣。你想玩点刺激的，对吧？”  
但丁被逼得步步后退，直到他的后背撞到了一个坚硬光滑而又冰凉的物体上时，顿时心率就飙升了一个档次——通向露天阳台的落地窗门紧锁着，如果外面没有这操蛋的暴风雨，这将是他唯一的逃跑路线。  
“不……别……我是说，呃……我还没……唔……！”但丁话音未落，维吉尔就已经用双唇堵住了他的嘴。灵活的舌头几下就撬开了但丁紧闭的唇瓣，开始尽情折磨他湿滑粘腻的口腔，右腿膝盖也顶上了对方的下体。此时但丁的舌头就像一条冬眠的蛇，在还没获得任何“活力的热源”之前只能任由对方随意摆布。然而维吉尔显然就像是一个情场老手，灵活有力的舌头在但丁的口腔里上下搅动，再加上右腿膝盖的助攻，成功地点燃了对方的欲望之火，他眼前的黑发男子在这刺激下发出了几声闷哼。突然一股铁锈的味道在两人嘴里蔓延开来，这让但丁变得更加紧张——他的脸已经要烫得烧起来了。  
尝到铁锈味的但丁突然意识到了什么，慌乱之中的他抓住了维吉尔的肩膀想要把他推开——他其实在心底里已经对这上瘾的感觉欲罢不能，甚至还想要更多。虽然他脑内仅存的那点微不足道的“理智”绝对不允许他继续享受现在的快感，并且他还不想现在立刻就和面前这个人做爱，至少不是现在。可醉酒的脱力状态让他完全使不上力气，只能等待着维吉尔主动结束这本不该有的吻。维吉尔也察觉到但丁想结束这个吻的念头，于是他停下来，刚才还干涩的嘴唇和但丁湿润饱满的嘴唇之间拉出了几条亮晶晶的丝。  
但丁以为他的兄弟是个通情达理的人，会替他的感受着想而特意停下来听他把话说完，可他再次估计错了他老哥的行为。突然他眼前一黑，感觉自己被抓着手腕转了个身狠狠地撞上了窗户，现在他的脸正贴在冰凉的玻璃上。  
“……操，我还没准备好……别呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
但丁完全没有预料到维吉尔会有这么大的力气。他两只胳膊都被反过来被压在背后，两个手腕都被维吉尔的右手抓住动弹不得，而左手正麻利地解开他的牛仔裤扣。  
但丁的胳膊被压得很疼，他发誓他甚至听到了关节脱环的声音。在剧烈疼痛的刺激下但丁勉强保持着清醒的状态，费力地从牙缝里挤出几个单词。  
“你他妈的……到底想干什么……啊……！”维吉尔并没有立刻回答他，而是一边解下自己的白色腰带一边贴到了他的左耳旁边，用刚才和他交换过唾液的舌头轻轻舔舐着他的耳廓。但丁可以感受到对方呼出的湿热的鼻息，这种全身过电的感觉让但丁不自觉地挺起了腰，甚至让他的下体都开始起了反应。  
牛仔裤的扣子被解开了。维吉尔用自己刚解下来的白色腰带把但丁的手腕绑了个结结实实，然后用右手用力压住了但丁的胳膊。但丁已经做好了被侵犯的准备，可奇怪的是维吉尔并没有立刻把左手伸进他的牛仔裤，而是撩开了他的背心，张开手掌来回抚摸着但丁的胸肌。顺滑的医用乳胶手套配合上力度适当的揉捏，再加上时不时掠过乳头的冰凉触感，此时的但丁已经完全清醒过来，并且想要极力抑制住自己的呻吟声。  
“嘶……”  
但丁咬住牙，挺直的后背开始扭动。剧烈的扭动导致他的牛仔裤慢慢地向下滑落，还未完全挺直的阴茎就这么暴露在了空气中——很可惜他还是没有适应穿着内裤过日子的生活。但丁已经不是第一次体验胯下生风的感觉了，他现在无暇顾及这些。可怜的他只能从牙缝里倒吸一口凉气，因为如果他不这么做的话，整个房间都会回荡着他下流的呻吟声。维吉尔似乎意识到了什么，他停下了揉捏的动作，开始用拇指和食指掐起但丁的乳晕，然后用食指摩挲着那块敏感的皮肤。  
“……你他妈……快……放开我……操……”但丁的心跳似乎稳定下来了一些，但他受不自己的兄长如此玩弄自己的身体——虽然这里也是他的敏感点，可这种隔靴搔痒的快感是但丁完全没有体验过的，甚至还带着一些新奇的疼痛感。全新的体验让他的阴茎完全充满了能量，马上就准备蓄势待发了。但丁心想，如果对方不是维吉尔，他一定会大声说出自己有多喜欢这种刺激。  
可现在对方就是维吉尔，他所迷恋的男人。  
突然但丁觉得自己的肚子上挨了一拳。意料之外的钝痛把他从天堂一下子拉进了地狱，他不得不弯下腰来缓解疼痛。维吉尔可不会让他面前的这个倔强的黑发小子闲着，他转身拿起了放在写字台上的蜂蜜。这本应是维吉尔的助眠食物，但现在却完全用在了另一个用途上——维吉尔打开了盖子在手上倒了一些蜂蜜出来后，他粗暴地掰开了但丁的臀瓣，用沾了蜂蜜的两根手指直接滑进了对方湿润的小穴。  
被蜂蜜包裹着的手指进入小穴的同时但丁发出了不自觉的呻吟声，但他很快就后悔了，补救性地咬住了自己的下唇。由于蜂蜜的和乳胶手套配合的缘故整个扩张的行为并没有很大的疼痛感，于是维吉尔放进了第三根手指，顺便用拇指按摩着穴口。  
“哈……你这个……嗯……你到底在干什么……”但丁感觉到冰凉的粘腻液体一点一点渗进了他的体内，阴茎前端已经渗出了一些透明前液。大脑被持续的快感冲击着，他现在几乎已经说不出什么完整的句子了，只能无助地喘着粗气。  
银发男子把手指从穴口里抽了出来，蜜液拉出了细而透亮的琥珀色的丝，还有一些顺着大腿流了下来，消失在但丁的牛仔裤里。  
“……我想你现在该准备好了。”  
“准备什么？……操啊啊啊啊……！”  
维吉尔直接用行动回答了但丁的疑问。他的阴茎很顺利地滑进了那个沾满蜂蜜的的小穴，但要完全进入还是要花点力气的——这是可比三根手指还要翻一倍的尺寸。穴口几乎被维吉尔的阴茎撑成了正圆形，撕裂的疼痛让他不受控制地流下了眼泪，后背我用力挺直了起来。维吉尔趁机掐住了但丁的腰，用力往最深处顶了进去。  
现在但丁知道他老哥和他吵嘴时开的玩笑不是在开玩笑了。  
酥麻的感觉在但丁的体内里蔓延开，就像是连在一根引线上的烟花——只要点燃了第一根引线，就会变得再也无法控制。他本来还想咒骂几句，猝不及防的连续抽插让他停止了思考。对方的性器几次撞击敏感点使但丁一次又一次地弓起了后背，他现在管不了那么多了，呻吟声从他的嘴里畅通无阻地流了出来。  
维吉尔也注意到了但丁的反应，于是他开始对但丁的敏感点实施了精确打击——不过他的手也没闲着，除了用粘着蜂蜜的右手撬开但丁的嘴唇外，左手又开始了进一步动作。他停止了折磨乳晕的念头，开始顺着侧腰一直向下抚摸。还未被对方体温暖热的手在腹股沟处留连了一会儿，最后直接握住了但丁温热的阴茎。  
但丁贪婪地吮吸着维吉尔手指上残留的蜂蜜。他舔得很干净，口水顺着嘴角流进了锁骨也浑然不知。他干脆闭上了眼睛，脑内想象着维吉尔微笑的样子——这能让他稍微放松一些。维吉尔的左手在柱体上上下撸动着，耐心地按摩着上面的每一个沟壑，在冠状沟处稍作停留然后又循环往复。  
这对于但丁来说简直就是想象不到的VIP服务，他现在的样子像极了插在大陆玩家买的港版游戏主机上的转换插头。  
就在前后的双重刺激即将把但丁推向欲望深渊的悬崖边，再向前一步就会向下坠落的时候，维吉尔突然停止了动作。天堂直通车的动力不足把但丁从他的色情幻想中毫不留情地拉了出来。  
“……搞什么，你快点……啊！”  
身后的人并没有理会他，而是再次把脸贴上了他的耳朵，向他发出了直击灵魂深处的提问。  
“——现在你还想逃走吗？”  
这句话几乎是舔着但丁的耳道送进去的，他能清楚地感受到维吉尔的胸肌毫无保留地紧贴着他的后背。这几个单词就像一句咏唱的魔咒，穿过了他的鼓膜流进了听觉神经，最后直接麻痹了他的大脑。但丁大脑子里除了回荡着的维吉尔的声音以外，甚至自动屏蔽了他最害怕的打雷声——这性感的声音比安眠药还管用不少。  
“……不……”  
但丁费力地从牙缝里挤出了这个单词。  
“我没有听清楚，回答得再大声点。你现在还想逃走吗？”  
维吉尔一定是故意的。其实他清楚地听到了但丁的回答，不过他已经决定了要好好教训一下这个不坦率的黑发小子。  
“……不，我不会……再逃走了，请……请原谅我……”但丁几乎是用求饶的语气哭着说出了这些话，括约肌处传来的火烧般的疼痛刺激了他的兴奋点，他迫切地希望这欲罢不能的感觉继续下去。  
“再大声一点。”  
维吉尔没有继续他左手的动作，反而用手指堵住了流淌着液体的出口，并且反复摩擦着。  
“……我不会再……逃走了！……求你了，快点……让我……射……”但丁的浑身剧烈地颤抖着。如果不是后面还有维吉尔顶着他的屁股，他早就跪在地上了。  
“这才像样。”  
维吉尔应声松手之后把手掐在了但丁的腰上。随着一次剧烈的抽动，两人一起到达了高潮——但丁感觉到一股暖流从他体内的异物中喷射而出，几乎要填满了他的肠壁。与此同时他也终于得以如愿以偿，白色的浑浊液体断断续续喷溅在窗户玻璃上，就像在漆黑的夜空中洒下了点点繁星那般。但丁现在已经分不清幻想和现实，大脑处于了极度兴奋的状态，他感觉整个人都飘在了云端之上，再也不想下来。  
纵情过后，维吉尔双手抓住但丁的腰，将已经软下来的阴茎从但丁体内用力抽了出来。精液混杂着蜂蜜从穴口缓缓流淌，滴在地板上积成了一滩。他抽出性器的同时碾过了但丁的前列腺，二次刺激让但丁全身没了力气，扑通一声跪在了地板上，精液顺着垂下的阴茎的运动轨迹也流到了地板上。  
维吉尔站在但丁身后，久违的活塞运动使他稍稍有些体力不支，刘海也因为被汗水打湿而垂了下来。他调整着自己的杂乱的呼吸，突然他的视线被但丁后背上的纹身吸引了目光——它现在正随着但丁的呼吸闪烁着微弱的白光，透过被汗水浸透的背心也能清晰可见。  
“……这真是太神奇了。”维吉尔不禁发出了惊叹，这和他多年来的研究结果完全一致——有血缘关系的拿非利在同时受到正向刺激时，他们身上的印记会同时发出光芒。如果不是因为他看不见自己的后背，身后的纹身也一定在发着相同的白光吧，维吉尔想。  
他走上前去解开了绑在但丁胳膊上的腰带，两条鲜红的血印清晰地落在了但丁的小臂上，腰部也被掐出了清晰的红色手印。维吉尔向后退了两步坐在了床沿上，等待着但丁恢复清醒。  
过了十几秒后，但丁彻底清醒了。他摇晃着失去重心的身体站了起来，第一件事就是回头看向了维吉尔的脸——下意识的动作出卖了他的全部心思，这让维吉尔不禁笑出了声。  
“操，不许笑！！！”现在但丁的脸已经红到了耳朵根，酒精作用的可能性已经被完全排除了，他不好意思地别过了头。“……不过刚才还真的挺爽的。”  
“我也没想到你能有这么大的反应，按理来说这已经不是第一次了……”  
“……闭嘴，变态！”  
这对但丁来说确实是第一次，第一次和让他真正动了感情的人做爱。之前全部的交媾行为全都是为了解决生理需求，可这次完全不同。  
“哈，早知道你这么会玩我就多做点心理准备了。”但丁露出了得意的笑容，直接走过去单膝跪在了维吉尔的脚边，右手攀上了对方的大腿内侧。“这还只是我一半的表现，如果你有兴趣的话我完全不介意再和你来一发。”  
“……我觉得你现在应该去休息了。”  
“啧，你这书呆子可真会扫别人的兴！”但丁把脸凑到了维吉尔面前，“我保证这次一定会让你满意的……我亲爱的哥哥。”  
这是但丁有史以来第一次对维吉尔撒娇。维吉尔自然是拗不过他的，而且他现在面带潮红的微笑显得诱人又可爱。  
“……真受不了你，好吧，这是最后一次。”维吉尔苦笑着叹了一口气，想着偶尔让他任性一次也不是什么坏事，然后伸出手像抚摸一只小狗一样摸了摸但丁的头。  
“不过这次我有个小小的要求……”  
但丁把脱掉的背心随手丢在了地上，顺便还蹬掉了碍事的牛仔裤和靴子，灵活地跨过维吉尔的身子爬上了双人床，摆好了双腿张开的姿势。  
“……我想看着你正面干我的样子，现在就要。”  
但丁的嘴角弯成了一个诡异的弧度，带着伤疤的眉毛挑得更高了，清澈的浅蓝色眼睛里满是渴望的光芒。  
“噗……你认真的？”维吉尔笑出了声，试探性地把手覆上了但丁的额头上。“别告诉我你还没有醒酒。”  
“嘿！我很确定我现在很清醒！”黑发小子提高了音量。“要知道我摆着这个姿势可是很累的。来吧，干我……就现在。”说着他又往下蹭了蹭，就像一只对着信任的人露出肚皮的宠物狗。  
“这可是你说的，到时候受不了可不要后悔。”  
“哼……别那么多废话了，快点。”  
看来已经没有再把对话进行下去的必要了。维吉尔把脱下来的牛仔裤扔在了身后的转椅上，现在双方都是坦诚相见的状态——除了维吉尔还戴着的那双乳胶手套。然后他也爬上了床，两只手撑在了但丁的肩膀旁。  
这一切发生的太快，但丁的脑子又发热了起来——这大概是他第一次看见维吉尔全裸地出现在他面前，堪称完美的肌肉线条和匀称的身材让他目不暇接。他全身上下地打量了一遍维吉尔后，突然他感到有一股腥味的液体从自己的鼻腔里流了出来。  
“……真不可思议，你居然流鼻血了。”维吉尔一脸戏谑地看着身下鼻血流成河的黑发小子，“好戏还没开始你就已经认输了吗？”  
“……要你管！”受到言语刺激的但丁恼羞成怒，这可是他过去从来没有发生过的情况。他别过头，胡乱地用手背抹掉了那些刺眼的红色液体。“好了快点，我已经等不及了。”  
维吉尔也没再多说什么，只是用宠溺的表情对着但丁，这让但丁浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……来吧，让我看看你身上还有多少‘秘密’。”  
维吉尔再次掐住了但丁的腰，这次他身下的黑发小子乖乖地把自己的屁股抬了起来。刚才被用作润滑的蜂蜜似乎还有剩余，它们还在从但丁的小穴处缓缓地流出——看样子多放一些蜂蜜是正确的选择，浅粉色的穴口在蜜液的浸润下变得水润饱满，随着但丁的呼吸一张一合地蠕动着，显得格外地迷人又色情。  
这一切被维吉尔尽收眼底，经受不住欲火撩拨的他立刻就硬了。他迫不及待地想把这一切都发泄在他身下的人体内，想都没想就直接把挺直的性器顶进了那个诱人的小穴，用力地顶撞着但丁的下体。  
但丁也不甘示弱，在被进入的一瞬间他也用大腿使劲夹住了维吉尔的腰，双臂也环住了对方的脖子。还是和之前一样“久违”的撕裂疼痛感，不过这次就没有什么好顾忌的了，在被维吉尔痛快地碾过前列腺上的敏感点的时候，但丁很爽快地大声呻吟了出来——他想让他最亲爱的兄长也感受到他的快乐。看来这个方法非常奏效，维吉尔也如他所愿加大了抽插的力度。  
窗外的暴风雨似乎渐渐变小了，但这似乎已经不太重要了——回荡在房间里的色情呻吟声和肉体的激烈碰撞声已经盖过了窗外打雷的声音。期间有几次但丁还是听到了雷声，这让他不自觉地抓紧了身下的床单，泪水从紧闭的双眼中流淌出来。维吉尔也感受到了但丁身体的微微颤抖，于是他空出一只手来，轻轻覆盖在了但丁绷紧的手背上。  
“……别怕，有我在。”  
维吉尔低沉的嗓音性感又温柔，这对但丁来说就像一发及时的镇定剂。他渐渐放缓了呼吸，紧抓床单的双手也稍微放松了一些——对他来说没有什么事是比一睁眼就看见所爱之人的面容更加令人安心了，但现在不是他松懈的时候。对方的呼吸变得愈发沉重，但丁知道，维吉尔快要高潮了。于是他识趣地夹紧了自己的屁股，贪婪的小穴甚至要连同囊袋也一起吞掉。  
一阵剧烈的抽动后，二人一起达到了快感的巅峰。但丁在维吉尔的后背上抓出了几道血痕，被精液填满的小腹已经感到有些酸胀。当维吉尔从但丁的体内退出来后，混合液立刻从无法闭合的穴口内争先恐后地流出来，在床单上积成了一小摊。  
“呼……哈……”但丁瘫在床上，大口地喘着粗气。他敢发誓今晚使他目前为止最投入的一次做爱了，身下的床单也被汗水浸湿了大片。他用满足的微笑看着跪坐在床上的维吉尔许久，开口说道：“可真有你的，刚才真是爽翻了！”  
“你的表现也不赖。”维吉尔看着他面前瘫在床上的黑发小子，那表情简直就像刚得到父母奖励的小孩子才会露出的笑容。“现在你满意了？”  
“……其实并不，我可还没给你表演我的‘拿手好戏’呢。”然后但丁从床上爬了起来，把脸凑到了那根刚才还顶在他身体里的阴茎前，然后用右手抓住了它。  
“……什么？”  
“……闭上你的嘴好好看着吧，你不会讨厌这个的。”  
话音刚落，那根阴茎已经被但丁湿热的口腔包裹住了。与第一次被强行接吻完全不同，那条“冬眠的蛇”已经完全恢复了活力，灵活地在柱体上四处游走。但丁的牙齿轻咬着逐渐胀大的柱体，灵活的舌头把上面残留着的蜜液清理得一点不剩。维吉尔一言不发地低头看着但丁的动作，现在的但丁完全和之前判若两人——他完全没想到这个黑发小子现在会主动给他做口交。这种全新的体验让维吉尔有些兴奋，他伸出手抓住了但丁湿润的头发，试探性地把头往自己身上按。  
但丁感受到了维吉尔的兴奋，嘴里的柱体似乎又胀大了几分。突如其来的强迫吞咽使柱体顶端戳到了但丁的软腭，疼痛与窒息感使他再一次不受控制地留下了眼泪，不过他嘴里的动作并没有停下。舌尖上的小突起轻轻摩擦着柱体根部，鼻子也埋进了银灰色的毛丛里。随着头顶传来的呼吸声越发急促，但丁也加快了嘴里动作的速度。  
终于，持续的高潮刺激让维吉尔又一次射了出来。精液像决堤一样喷涌了出来，它们全被但丁一滴不漏地咽下了喉咙——他根本无法拒绝这个。之后他用得意的微笑看着维吉尔的脸，活像一个等着父母来称赞自己劳动成果的小孩子。维吉尔透过刘海的间隙看见了这一切，突然有了一种被对方占了上风的挫败感。短暂的呼吸调整之后，他抓着但丁的头发把对方和自己都塞进了被子。  
“你现在该睡了，孩子。”  
但丁虽然有点抗拒，但他还是乖乖滑进了被子。然后他立刻抱住了维吉尔，把头埋进了对方的胸膛里。维吉尔也抱紧了但丁，像哄小孩子入睡那般轻抚着但丁的后背。  
“哈，现在我可不会突然逃走了。”但丁笑着说，“而且你还抱我抱的这么紧。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，我保证。”他把头抬起来看着维吉尔的眼睛，“现在你可以随便摸我的屁股了。”  
“你可真会开玩笑。”维吉尔轻笑着，拍了两下但丁的后背。  
“……其实，我在早就知道你一直在我的床上躺着这件事了。”  
但丁听到了这句话突然睁大了眼睛，用一脸不可思议的表情直视着对方。  
“你怎么知道的！？我明明每次都有整理好床单……”  
“噢……你这家伙的心思比那些复杂的代码可简单多了。”  
“闭嘴！你这个讨厌鬼！”但丁又把脸埋了进去，维吉尔现在完全可以感觉到但丁脸上的温度稍微升高了一些。  
“快睡吧。”  
深夜，窗外的暴风雨早已停止，这一觉但丁睡得非常安心。只是他不知道的是在他熟睡的时候，维吉尔已经摘下了他那双浅蓝色的乳胶手套，捧着他的脸在额头上轻轻留下了一个吻。

END


End file.
